Dipper
Join Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chowder, Grunkle Stan, Ford Pines, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Mac, Bloo, Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Chan, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Johnny Test, Dukey, Yin, and Yang as they travel outside Gravity Falls, Oregon together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. List of Dipper & Mabel's Adventures To be Made by 12Adventureboy/12Adventureboy2 *''Dipper & Mabel meet The Lion King'' *''Dipper & Mabel meet Peter Pan'' *''Dipper & Mabel meet Mulan'' *''Dipper & Mabel meet Aladdin'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Princess & The Frog'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Beauty & The Beast'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Pokemon: The First Movie'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloos'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Kick Buttowski: Bwar & Peace'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adentures of Ed Edd n Eddy: The Big Picture Show'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Home On the Range'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins'' *''Dipper & Mabel's World of Color'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' *''Dipper & Mabel Go to Madagascar'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Quest for Camelot'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Dipper & Mabel Go Over the Hedge'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Dipper, Mabel, & Peter Pan in Return to Neverland. TBA *Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' *''Dipper & Mabel meet Cinderella'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Cars'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Cars 2'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''Dipper & Mabel meet Turbo'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' *''Dipper & Mabel meet Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Dipper & Mabel Get Frozen'' *''Dipper & Mabel Learn How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Dipper & Mabel Learn How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Dipper & Mabel Learn How to Train Your Dragon 3 (upcoming 2016 film) *Dipper & Mabel Go Home '' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' *''Dipper & Mabel Meet The Croods'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar (2015 film) *Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Ice Age 5 (upcoming 2016 film) TV Series To be Made by 12Adventureboy/12Adventureboy2 *Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) '' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles '' *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!'' Also See *''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Team'' Trivia * Category:12Adventureboy Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures series